Qui es-tu Monsieur ?
by hathor2
Summary: Rodney apprend une bien triste nouvelle et sa vie va en être bouleversée.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde ! Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais publié ici, sur la page des Fanfic de S.G.A._

_J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira._

_**Cette fois-ci pas de slash ! Désolée pour les squirrels fan de slash !**_

_(Alors Elizabeth est toujours là !)_

_(Carson est toujours vivant)_

_(Rodney n'a pas encore commencé sa liaison avec Jennifer)_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... en grande partie, bien sûr._

_NB : Je corrige mes fautes au fur et à mesure que je les vois._

**Qui es-tu Monsieur ?**

SgA1 était en plein débriefing quand l'alarme se déclencha, aussi tous se précipitèrent.

- On a un code ? Demanda Liz au jeune homme installé devant la console de commande de la porte.

- Oui, Madame, c'est le SGC.

« Atlantis, ici le Général Landry... »

- Général quelle surprise ?... Que se passe-il ? Il y a un soucis ?

« Non, mais je dois parler en privé avec le Dr McKay. »

- Je vous le passe.

Le technicien fit deux petites manipulations et Rodney pu parler tranquillement avec le général.

- Général...

« Désolé de vous déranger mais des personnes vous recherches... »

- Pourquoi ?

« Connaissez-vous une certaine Diane Franck ? »

- Oui... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Fit-il intrigué et un peu inquiet.

Les autres avaient remarqué un léger changement dans son comportement.

« C'était une amie à vous ? »

- C'est plus que ça...

Les autres étaient vraiment intrigués.

« Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que votre amie est décédée, il y a environ 6 mois... »

- Quoi ? Fit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Je suis vraiment désolé... Mes condoléances... »

- Merci, fit-il le visage triste.

« Comme je vous le disais, des personnes vous recherche, deux avocats et un notaire. »

- Pourquoi ?

« Je ne sais pas, mais cela un rapport avec votre ami... Il faudrait que vous rentriez sur Terre dans les plus bref délai... Un avion vous conduira à Toronto. »

- D'accord... Le temps de préparer un sac et j'arrive...

« Très bien... Nous vous attendons... Et encore désolé pour votre amie. »

- Merci.

Et la communication se coupa en même temps que le vortex. Rodney posa le casque sur la console avant de se prendre le visage quelques secondes entre ses mains et de pousser un soupir de tristesse.

- Rodney ? Fit John.

- Je dois partir sur Terre... Je... Je vais préparer mes affaires, fit-il les yeux rougit.

Et il partit sans plus attendre, il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus à ses amis. Il n'en avait pas le courage.

- Il a du apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Surement John.

- On peut faire quelque chose pour Rodney ? Demanda Teyla.

- Pour l'instant non... Zelenka s'occupera du service durant son absence.

Et une heure plus tard, Rodney traversa la porte, le visage fermé.

Le général Landry l'accueillit et lui expliqua qu'un de ses hommes le conduirait à l'aéroport.

Deux heures plus tard il partait pour Toronto. Durant le voyage, Rodney revoyait, dans ses souvenirs Diane. Ils avaient vécu ensemble près de trois ans mais quand Rodney l'avait demandé en mariage, elle avait fuit. Il l'avait cherché pendant des semaines et avait fini par la trouver mais elle ne voulu plus le voir... Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi et les amis de la jeune femme bien que triste pour eux avaient respecté le choix de la jeune femme aussi ils étaient restés muets face à ses interrogations. Pourquoi l'avait-t-elle quitté aussi brutalement ? Et six mois après la rupture il avait pris la décision de partir sur Atlantis pour oublier sa douleur.

Quatre heures plus tard, il arriva à Toronto et fut accueilli par un des deux avocats. Celui-ci avait été avertit par Landry et maintenant il faisait le pied de grue avec une pancarte où était inscrit le nom de Rodney.

- Dr McKay ? Rodney McKay ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Bonjour, dit l'homme en lui serrant la main. Je suis Maître Carmichael, un des deux avocats de votre ancienne compagne.

- Bonjour...

- Toutes nos condoléances pour Diane.

- Merci.

- Nous allons aller directement à mon bureau. Mon collègue et le notaire nous y attende.

- Bien, je vous suis.

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et prirent un taxi. Ils arrivèrent 1/2h plus tard au bureau.

- Dr McKay, bonjour je suis Maître Williamson, je suis le second avocat.

- Et moi je suis Maître Jenkins, le notaire de Diane Franck.

- Bonjour, fit Rodney en serrant les mains.

Chacun firent leur condoléances au scientifique puis entrèrent dans le vive du sujet.

- De quoi est décédé Diane ? demanda Rodney.

- D'une leucémie... Cela a durée 6 ans.

- 6 ans...

C'est alors qu'il eut un blanc. 6 ans. Lui cela faisait 5 ans qu'il n'était plus sur Terre... Il venait de comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait fuit précipitamment.

- Pourquoi ?... dit-il en se levant. Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?

- D'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, elle ne voulait que vous la voyez mourir après ce que lui avait dit les médecins. Il ne lui donnait pas plus d'un an à vivre... Elle savait qu'elle était malade depuis à peu près deux semaines quand vous avez fait votre demande..., fit Carmichael.

- Puis elle a eut une légère rémission durant presque deux ans et c'est trois dernières années elle s'est accrochée à la vie pour quelqu'un, rajouta Williamson.

- Quelqu'un ?

- Oui... Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes là Dr McKay.

Rodney ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi lui.

- Elle vous laisse son plus beau trésor... Le fruit d'un Amour, fit le notaire.

- Un enfant ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Il n'a pas un père ? Fit-il avec une pointe de colère.

- Vous... êtes... son père, fit l'homme charger du testament.

- Que... Quoi ?

Il dut s'asseoir tellement la surprise était grande et surtout inattendu. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Elle n'a connu personne d'autre à part vous, dit Carmichael... Quand elle vous a quitté elle ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois. Les symptômes de sa leucémie avait masqué les premiers effets de la grossesse... Cet enfant est votre portrait... et celui de Diane, fit le jeune avocat avec tristesse.

Il sortit d'un dossier une photo et la tendit à Rodney. Il put voir sur la photo, une petite fille d'environ 5 ans. Elle avait les yeux bleus et le sourire de Rodney, mais elle avait la blondeur et le visage fin comme sa mère. On aurait une petite poupée.

- Co... Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Fit-il la voix légèrement enrouée.

- Elle s'appelle Amy Meredith.

Rodney sourit légèrement malgré ses yeux rouge. Elle lui avait donné son prénom.

- Elle... Elle est où... pour l'instant ?

- Dans un foyer... On a mis un peu de temps à vous trouver... C'est votre soeur qui a fait en sorte de prendre contacte avec l'armée pour vous prévenir. On en a déduit que vous étiez sur un projet top secret, d'où votre longue disparition, fit Williamson.

- Oui, en effet.

- Quand les médecins ont découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne pouvait plus avorter, aussi ils ont suivit de très près l'évolution de sa grossesse et sa leucémie. On l'a beaucoup entouré..., fit Carmichael avec encore plus de tristesse. Elle était mon amie et je n'ai pu l'aider.

- Vous...

- Oui... On voulait vous avertir mais elle nous l'a défendu... Elle voulait que vous viviez votre rêve de grand astrophysicien... Cela peut paraître égoïste de sa part que de vous imposer Amy maintenant mais, essayez de la comprendre.

- Je ne la juge pas, je suis juste très déçu qu'elle n'est pas voulu de moi, alors qu'elle en avait besoin... Elle m'a quitté pour combattre seule cette maladie, alors que nous nous aimions... J'aurai préféré vivre avec elle, même si j'aurai été veuf au bout d'un an, que de savoir 6 ans plus tard pourquoi elle m'avait abandonné.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes. Carmichael sortit de sa malette une enveloppe et la tendit à Rodney.

- Elle vous a laissé une lettre.

Rodney la prit et reconnue l'écriture fluide de Diane. Les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce, le temps qu'il lise tranquillement la lettre. Il l'ouvrit et prit d'une main légèrement tremblante les feuilles s'y trouvant. Il les déplia et commença à lire.

_Mon très cher Rodney, _

_Si tu as cette lettre entre tes mains, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde._

_Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance, mais je ne voulais pas que tu gâches ta carrière pour moi. C'était égoïste de ma part mais je savais que tu adorais ton métier et je ne pouvais supporter l'idée que tu restes auprès de moi pour prendre soin de ma santé. Tu étais la personne la plus importante à mon coeur mais je ne voulais pas t'imposer mon calvaire... Ne m'en veut pas même si tu as toutes les raisons du monde et au-delà. Essaie juste de me comprendre._

_Je suis également désolée de t'avoir caché l'existence d'Amy et de te l'imposer maintenant. Dans cette histoire la petite n'y est pour rien, ne soit pas en colère contre elle alors que tu es en colère contre moi... Elle ne t'a vu qu'une fois, il y a longtemps, en photo, je lui ai dit que tu étais son papa, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle était vraiment petite quand elle me l'a demandé. Elle a tiré un peu de toi, elle est timide mais maligne et elle a un peu d'avance sur les autres enfants. Environ deux ans._

_J'espère que tu l'aimeras de tout ton coeur. Je te confis notre petit fruit d'amour. Elle a besoin de toi._

_Je veux que tu saches une chose : c'est que je t'ai toujours aimé, tu as toujours été dans mes pensées. J'ai réalisé bien que trop tard que j'aurai du te dire la vérité au lieu de fuir, j'aurai aimé que tu me tiennes dans tes bras comme tu le faisais si souvent. J'aurai voulu partir le coeur léger et non remplit de haine envers moi même. _

_Pardonne moi, pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait... Et j'espère qu'un jour Amy me pardonnera elle aussi._

_Je t'aime du plus profond de mon coeur Rodney._

_Adieu... Diane._

Rodney posa les feuilles, et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, il laissa libre court à ses larmes. Il avait besoin d'évacuer. Il devait tout évacuer : colère, tristesse, compréhension.

Il ne se calma qu'au bout de quelques minutes et il ne sortit du bureau que 10 min après avoir fini de pleurer.

- Je... je voudrais aller... me reposer un peu... et après aller sur sa tombe.

- Bien sûr... Venez, nous vous avons réservé une chambre d'hôtel.

Il fut conduit à l'hôtel où il se reposa un peu puis Carmichael l'emmena sur la tombe de Diane. Ils y restèrent une bonne demi-heure. Rodney fit ses adieux à celles qu'il avait tant aimé puis ils s'en allèrent.

- Pour Amy... que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda le jeune avocat.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle... Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste... Mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi... Je... Je n'ai jamais été douer avec les enfants...

- Votre soeur a bien une petite fille, non ?

- Oui, mais... Durant un moment on a été en froid et je n'ai connu Madison qu'il y a deux ans. J'essaie d'être un bon tonton mais être père cela m'effraie énormément... On ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu le meilleur exemple avec mon père...

- Je comprends...

- Et surtout, je vais devoir abandonner mes amis et mon travail.

- Pas nécessairement...

- Comme vous le savez, je suis en collaboration avec l'armée sur une affaire top secrète, aussi, si je veux m'occuper de ma fille, je dois abandonner presque 6 ans de ma vie... Mais pour Amy je le ferai, avec quelques regrets certes, mais il en va du bien être de mon enfant.

- Oui, vous avez raison.

- Quand pourrais-je la voir ?

- Demain je pense, je vais avertir le directeur du foyer...

- Merci... Comment va-t-elle depuis la disparition de Diane ?

Le visage de l'avocat se referma quelque peu.

Elle s'est renfermée, elle ne parle presque pas... Elle reste souvent assise toute seule sur une balançoire. Les autres enfants voudraient jouer avec elle, mais elle ne le fait que rarement... Elle se réfugie sinon dans le dessin et dans les maths...

Rodney, après la description de l'état émotionnel de sa petite fille, avait l'impression de se revoir au même âge. Il continua à poser quelques question jusqu'à ce que Carmichael le dépose à son hôtel.

Il monta et se coucha directement. Il voulait être en forme pour se présenter à sa petite fille, mais surtout il voulait réfléchir tranquillement sur comment il le ferait. Il avait peur que cela provoque un choc supplémentaire à sa petite fille de 5 ans.

Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées qu'il s'endormit.

/*/*/

_Alors ce début vous plaît ? Laissez-moi une p'tite, toute p'tite review.  
>bisous.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fic et je remercie mes reviewers._

_Ce chapitre est un peu court c'est vrai mais j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de correcte et surtout dans le temps où mes enfants me laisser tranquille. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

Rodney se réveilla de très bonheur et se mit à errer dans l'hôtel, après avoir pris une douche. Ses interrogations de la veille, revinrent durant sa promenade, et il finit par se poser au petit restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il touillait et touillait encore sa tasse de café, l'air absent.

_Comment vais-je me présenter à elle ?... Comment va-t-elle prendre la situation ?... C'est trop de chose pour un si jeune enfant ?... Est-ce que j'arriverai à assumer pleinement mon rôle ?..._

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Carmichael arriva à l'hôtel. Alors qu'il allait en direction de l'ascenseur pour monter à la chambre de Rodney, il aperçut ce dernier attablé mais l'esprit ailleurs,.

- Dr McKay...

- …

- Dr MrKay, fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du scientifique.

- Oh... Euh... Bonjour Maître.

- Bonjour... Vous sembliez être loin de tout... Vous avez peur ?

- Un peu... Les enfants même bien mais j'ai le don pour les faire fuir ensuite, à cause de mon fichu caractère...

- Vous avez toujours été comme cela ?

- Non... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis devenu... allergique au enfants..., avoua-t-il avec de la peine dans la voix... Enfin j'ai fuis beaucoup de monde... Mais mes amis et ma famille m'ont fait comprendre... en partie que vivre seul n'est pas une solution... et qu'un enfant c'est le plus beaucoup cadeau que l'on peut avoir...

- Quand est-ce que vous avez changer ?

- Je ne sais pas... Enfin peut être que si au fond, je crois que c'est depuis ma rupture brutale avec Diane... Tous nos projets se sont effondrés comme château de carte en un instant...

- Vous avez voulu vous protéger en somme... Vous ne vouliez plus souffrir...

- Je crois bien que oui, fit-il dans un soupir.

Puis se fut le silence durant quelques secondes jusqu'à.

- Vous êtes avocat ou psy ? Fit Rodney avec un léger sourire.

Carmichael lui rendit le sourire amusé.

- Je crois que vous aviez besoin de parler à quelqu'un... d'inconnue de votre entourage...

- Peut-être...

- Je peux vous appeler Rodney ?

- Euh oui !

- Rodney, arrêtez de remuer votre café, ou vous allez faire un trou dans la tasse, fit l'avocat en ayant un grand sourire.

Rodney resta surprit sur l'instant puis éclata de rire. Ils papotèrent encore un peu puis Rodney monta rapidement prendre sa veste et ses papiers puis ils partirent pour le foyer.

En chemin c'était silencieux dans la voiture. Carmichael voyait bien que Rodney stressait de plus en plus, il avait l'air concentré. Au bout d'une heure ils arrivèrent. Le directeur sortit du bâtiment en voyant la voiture s'arrêter.

- Bonjour Mr Phillips, fit Carmichael au directeur. Voici, Mr Rodney McKay, le père d'Amy.

- Bonjour Maître, bonjour Mr McKay. Heureux de vous rencontrer, fit le directeur en leur serrant la main. Allons dans mon bureau pour discuter tranquillement.

Une fois dans le bureau et un café servit à chacun, ils rentrèrent dans le vive du sujet.

- Depuis que j'ai Amy ici, je l'ai à peine vu sourire... Généralement c'est quand elle voit des tous petits s'amuser, sinon elle est très renfermée. Côté santé nous faisons à tension à ceux quelle mange car elle est allergique aux agrumes.

- Elle a tiré cela de moi alors. A-t-elle d'autres soucis de santé ?

- Elle est diabétique... C'est du au traitement que sa mère à eux durant la grossesse, d'après son dossier médical...

- Que... quoi ?

- Oui, les médicaments ont soignés votre compagne, mais il y a eu un effet secondaire sur le foetus malgré le suivit constant... Donc vous devrez apprendre à faire les piqûres. Ici c'est les infirmières-péricultrices qui le font, vous, vous devrez observer comment faire et surtout ne pas vous trompez dans les dosages.

- Ok...

- Mr McKay, puis-je savoir quel est votre métier ? C'est pour savoir si vous pourrez assumer pleinement Amy.

- Je suis astrophysicien, et là où je travaille, c'est classé Top Secret, je vais devoir avertir mes Supérieurs que j'arrête là et que je dois avertir mon Second pour qu'il devienne le Chef des recherches.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi arrêter ?

- Quand mon collègue et moi-même l'avons recherché, on a été obliger de passer par sa soeur car c'est un projet militaire... C'est à Cheyenne Mountain dans le Colorado, au Norad qu'il travaille.

- Ben alors pourquoi ne pas rester là-bas.

- C'est plus compliqué que cela, fit Rodney. Donc je ne peux pas retourner là où je vivais.

- Soit...

- Je vais demander à ma soeur, si elle peut nous accueillir quelques temps, le temps que je trouve une maison.

- Très bien... J'ai des papiers à faire signer. Le juge des enfants a été avertit de votre existence.

- Je me suis déjà entretenu avec le juge Brams, il a signé les papiers.

- Vous pouvez récupérer des aujourd'hui Amy...

Rodney se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, en pleine réflexions. Puis au bout d'une minute, il se retourna vers les deux hommes.

- Je vais appeler ma soeur en premier...

- Comme vous voudrez.

Rodney sortit de la pièce et alla à l'extérieur près de la voiture. Il prit son portable et composa puis attendit.

« Allo ? »

- Khaleb... C'est Rodney...

« Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? »

- Cela va bien... Mais j'ai un petit soucis...

« Lequel ? »

- C'est possible que je vis quelques jours chez vous... Avec quelqu'un... »

« Tu n'as plus ton appartement c'est vrai... Tu as rencontré une fille et tu voudrais nous la présenter ? »

- En quelque sorte... C'est ma fille...

« ... »

- C'est la mienne et celle de Diane...

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi les avocats te cherchaient. »

- Oui... J'ai vraiment de besoin de conseil en somme, car je n'y connais rien avec les enfants et cela fera de la compagnie pour Amy avec Madison... Elles ont juste quelques semaines d'écart.

« Il n'y a pas de soucis... Ta soeur sera ravie... Je crois qu'elle va te charrier un max maintenant..., dit-il en rigolant légèrement. »

Cela fit sourire Rodney... Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes, Rodney lui dit qu'il les préviendrais de leur venue puis il raccrocha et retourna prés des deux hommes.

- C'est bon ma famille nous accueilleras dans quelques jours le temps de finir toutes les formalités.

- Très bien..., il faudra aussi s'occuper de la maison de Diane, fit Carmichael. Sur son testament, elle souhaite que vous vendiez la maison, car elle ne veut pas que cela reste un mauvais souvenir pour Amy, elle avait désiré mourir chez elle, entourer de ses amis et non dans un hôpital... Avec les amis on a mis les meubles dans un entrepôt d'un service de garde meuble, et on a rendu le lit médicalisé et le matériel à l'hôpital... Donc vous aurez toute la chambre d'Amy au complet ainsi que ses jouets.

- Ici elle n'a amené que deux peluches et une poupée avec ses accessoires, dit Phillips. Et quelques vêtements. Elle est très débrouillarde pour son âge. Elle se lave et s'habille toute seule. Elle est en CE2, elle a un peu d'avance sur les autres.

- Elle a tiré de son père, fit Carmichael en regardant Rodney.

- Vous aussi, Mr ?

- Oui, j'ai eu mes doctorats très tôt... Y-t-il autre chose à me dire ?

- Non je ne crois pas, il n'y a plus que les derniers papiers à signer pour le juge.

L'avocat sortit les documents et les deux hommes les signèrent. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la grande cours. Rodney repéra rapidement la petite Amy.

La petite fille était assise sur une balançoire, à l'écart des autres enfants. Le regard triste et perdu dans le vague. Elle n'avait pas vu les trois adultes.

- Sait-elle que je devais venir aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, fit Carmichael... Je l'ai prévenu... Pour elle je suis son tonton, donc elle me fait confiance. Elle a sourit quand elle a sut que son papa venait la voir, fit le jeune avocat en posant une main sur l'épaule du scientifique. Elle n'attend plus que vous...

- Vous lui expliquerez quand vous vous sentirez près pour le pourquoi vous n'étiez pas avec elles..., fit le directeur.

- Vous avez raison... Merci.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la petite fille. La petite avait les yeux fermés, la tête appuyant contre une des chaines de la balançoire. Rodney s'accroupit et l'observa quelques secondes puis sourit légèrement pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant.

- Bonjour Amy, dit-il doucement.

La petite fille ouvrit les yeux et le regarda pensive. Puis demanda :

- Qui es-tu Monsieur ?

Rodney lui offrit un sourire tendre.

- Je suis ton papa.

Sans autre forme de réponse, la petite se leva très rapidement de la balançoire et lui sauta dans les bras, lui serrant le cou de ses petits bras tout en pleurant.

- Papa est là maintenant..., dit-il les yeux rouges.

- Pour toujours ?

- Pour toujours ma puce...

Les deux autres adultes avaient été rejoint par l'équipe éducative et ils avaient assistés à la première rencontre. Ils furent heureux que tout se passe bien. Rodney et Amy desserrèrent leur étreinte :

- On va vivre ensemble dès maintenant, Amy. Est-ce que cela te plaît ?

- Oui, papa...

Dans quelques temps nous allons vivre chez quelqu'un le temps que je trouve une maison pour nous deux.

- Elle est gentille la personne ?

- Oui, très. C'est ma petite sœur. Et tu vas rencontrer ta cousine Madison. Elle aussi est très gentille.

Et c'est ainsi que pendant près d'une demi-heure, tous les deux discutèrent. Puis, Rodney et Amy partit dans la chambre de celle-ci, accompagnés d'une éducatrice, afin de faire les valises de la petite fille avant de partir pour l'hôtel. Ils passèrent également à l'infirmerie, afin que la petite est son insuline et que Rodney récupère le kit de sa fille ainsi que les recommandations de comment faire une injection. Une fois fait, ils s'en allèrent avec le jeune avocat qui reçu un gros câlin de la petite fille. Une nouvelle attendait la petite famille.

_Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Désolée, si vous êtes tombés sur des fautes. Je n'ai pas dû toutes les voir._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre._

_Merci et à bientôt (j'espère) !_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

**_Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue pour publier ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi, à cause de mes enfants, donc pour retrouver l'inspiration et les idées, c'était un peu galère, de plus j'ai du fouiller de font en comble la maison, pour retrouver ma clé USB qui contenait le nouveau chapitre, suite au "camouflage" imposé de mon petit bonhomme de deux ans._**

**_Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira._**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, vers midi, et allèrent déposés les affaires de la petite fille dans la chambre de Rodney, puis ils passèrent à l'accueil pour régulariser la « situation » de la chambre avant l'aller manger dans le petit restaurant de l'hôtel. Carmichaël resta avec eux pour le déjeuner. Durant un petit moment tous furent silencieux puis, Rodney inquiet de ne pas entendre la petite fille parler, lui demanda :

-Ca va Amy ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Si, si papa... Tu... C'est quoi ton métier ?

-Mon métier ? C'est dure a expliquer ?

-Il est difficile à dire ? Il est difficile à faire ?

-A dire non, mais à faire oui, car il faut aller très très longtemps à l'école. Mon métier c'est astrophysicien. J'étudie l'espace.

-Comme un astronome...!

-Un peu oui. Mais on fait beaucoup d'hypothèses et beaucoup de calculs. Et toi, tu veux faire quoi comme métier ?

-Docteur pour les animaux.

-Vétérinaire, c'est un beau métier.

-Où être docteur pour soigner le cancer..., fit la petite fille d'une petite voix et le regard triste.

Rodney se retrouva désemparer devant la détresse de la petite fille qui commençait à avoir les larmes. Il savait qu'elle pensait à ce moment là, à sa maman. Mais mue d'un instinct paternel, il prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Carmichaël fut toucher en voyant la scène et savait au fond de lui que la petite fille serait entre de très bonnes mains.

La petite fille se calma au bout d'un moment.

-Ca va mieux Amy ? Demanda Rodney en effaçant les dernières larmes avec ses pouces.

-Oui papa...

-Alors je suis heureux. Tu sais, je vais tout faire pour être le meilleur des papas, mais il faudra que tu me laisses un peu de temps... Que j'apprends à te connaître et que toi tu apprennes à me connaître... On a tellement de temps à rattraper tous les deux.

-D'accord... Je peux avoir un gros câlin ?

-Bien sûr, dit-il en souriant et la serrant encore dans ses bras sous les sourires de l'avocat. Et moi j'ai droit à un gros bisou ?

La petite lui pris le visage de ses petites menottes et posa un baiser sur la joue de son paternel.

-Amy !

-Oui tonton ?

-Dis-moi tu te souviens de quel jour on est ?

-Euh... Non.

-C'est ton anniversaire ma puce.

-C'est vrai ! J'ai 6 ans aujourd'hui ! Je suis une grande fille maintenant ! Fit-elle avec un nouvel applomb.

-Alors tu as 6 ans aujourd'hui... Joyeux Anniversaire ma Chérie, fit Rodney avec encore un gros câlin et un bisou.

-J'ai organisé une petite fête au Great Land Toys pour cette après-midi !

-Whouaou ! cria de joie la petite Amy.

-Il y aura tous tes copains et copines de classe. Comme ça après si tu veux on prendra leur adresse et tu leur écriras pour donner des nouvelles.

-On ne reste pas à Toronto papa ?

-Non, je suis désolé ma Chérie... Tata Jeanny habite à Vancouver, c'est très loin... J'ai besoin de tata pour apprendre à bien t'élever. Ce sera pour le début, après nous verrons, je crois que j'arriverai à me débrouiller comme un grand. Et on reviendra de temps en temps ici de toute façon comme ça tu verras Tonton...

-Michaël..., fit l'avocat qui n'avait pas encore dit son prénom.

-Oui, t'as raison papa.

-Il lui reste deux mois de scolarité normalement mais j'ai prévenu l'école qu'elle devrait sûrement déménager dans une autre ville, donc je vous amènerai voir la directrice, quand elle ira demain à l'école.

-D'accord. Je dois encore voir Maître Jenkins, le notaire pour signer les derniers papiers.

-Je prendrais le rendez-vous pour vous.

-Je vais devoir aller prendre aussi un rendez-vous avec une agence pour vendre la maison. J'ai une amie qui est immobilière, elle était, elle aussi une amie de Diane. Elle s'en chargera. Je prendrais rendez-vous avec elle aussi.

-Merci. Il va falloir que j'appelle mes supérieurs tout à l'heure, pour les avertir de la situation, surtout dans les grandes lignes.

-C'est vrai... Côté financiers...

-J'ai une bonne réserve d'argent. Ce sera très pratique pour les débuts.

-Papa, j'aurai droit à de l'argent de poche ?

-Hein ? Euh oui, si tu veux.

-Maman me donnait un 1$ par semaine... Je m'achetais un livre ou des fleurs pour maman, quand j'avais beaucoup économisé...

-Alors on reste sur 1$... Je vais devoir acheter une grande maison.

-Pourquoi papa ?

-Parce que j'ai beaucoup de livres.

-Je pourrais les lire ?

-Bien sûr mais tu sais, ils sont très compliqués.

-C'est pas grave, tu m'expliqueras.

-D'accord... Michael, on a rendez-vous à quelle heure à la fête ?

-A 15h.

-Tu veux te reposer un peu Amy ?

-Non, je suis pas fatiguée...

-D'accord, bon, alors on va payer et on va promener un peu, on a un peu de temps. On va aller au magasin de jouer, on va prendre ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Chouette ! S'écria la petite fille heureuse. Je peux choisir ce que je veux ?

-Bien sûr, c'est le premier cadeau que je t'offre alors tu as droit à un beau cadeau... sauf à une balançoire, on pourra pas la mettre dans le coffre.

Puis tous les trois éclatèrent de rire. Une fois le repas payer, ils récupèrent la veste de la petite et un sac, pour ranger les futur cadeaux. Et ils partirent pour le magasin. Arriver là-bas, Amy demanda une console DS avec deux jeux que Rodney paya puis ils partirent pour la fête. Quand ils arrivèrent quelques enfants étaient déjà présent. Pendant que Carmichael vérifia que tout était bien préparer avec le gérant du centre de jeux, Rodney se présenta aux parents et ils discutèrent un peu. Il arriva à laisser son côté bourru de côté. C'était à croire que la présente de sa fille l'apaiser.

Une fois tous les enfants arrivés, ils jouèrent tous ensemble, pendant une demi-heure puis le gâteau fut servit. Puis les cadeaux distribués et ouvert. Amy avaient eu droit à des livres, des poupées Barbie et des tas d'accessoires qui vont avec, du linge, du matériel de coloriage et pleins de choses encore. Une fois la fête finis, la salle se vida rapidement, et le coffre de la voiture de Carmichael fut plein.

-Amy, tu pourras prendre une ou deux Barbie pour le voyage et un ou deux livres, le reste Michael nous l'enverra par avion une fois qu'on sera bien installer, d'accord ?

-D'accord papa...

-Arriver à l'hôtel, Amy choisi ce qu'elle voulait...

-Vous me direz combien je vous dois pour le garde meuble et le déménagement.

-D'accord... Mais on partage les frais... Diane était une très grande amie, même presque une grande soeur, donc c'est pour moi important de faire cela aussi.

-D'accord.

-Vous partez quand ?

-A la fin de la semaine si c'est possible, samedi ou dimanche.

-D'accord. Au moins Amy pourra faire encore quelques jours d'écoles et vous faire les derniers papiers sans soucis... Bon, je vais vous laisser vous reposer et vous retrouver tous les deux.

-Au revoir Tonton !

-Au revoir ma Puce. Je viendrais vous chercher demain à 8 h.

-D'accord Michael. A demain alors !

-A demain tous les deux.

Une fois l'avocat partit, Rodney et Amy montèrent à la chambre.

-Tu vas aller au bain... Tu veux de l'aide pour te laver ?

-Tu sais papa, je suis grande maintenant, je sais me laver toute seule.

-D'accord, mais je te prépare ton bain, et quand tu as fini, tu m'appelles et je te sors. Toi en attendant tu prépares ton pyjama et tes chaussons.

-D'accord.

Une fois la petite dans le bain, Rodney la surveilla de la chambre et luen même temps les recommandations de l'infirmière. Elle lui avait noté, à sa demande, la démarche pour ne rien oublié lors des injections d'insulines. Une fois la petite lavée, séchée et habillée, elle aurait son injection.

-Tu as peur papa ? Fit la petite fille en voyant qu'il avait les mains qui tremblaient un peu.

-Oui, j'ai peur de te faire mal, de mal le faire...

-J'ai confiance en toi, dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur la grande main de son père.

Il sourit, confiant, grâce aux paroles de sa petite fille. Il piqua le doigt une fois celui-ci désinfecter et vérifia avec l'appareil de dextrométrie, le taux de sucre, qui était parfait puisque la petite avait été raisonnable lors de la fête puis lui fit l'injection avec le stylos à insuline, sur le bras après avoir désinfecté la zone. Pendant ce temps, Amy observa les moindre gestes de son père, afin de bien l'aider s'il se trompait.

-Voilà Mademoiselle...

-Merci papa... Je vais me reposer un peu, en plus j'ai pas faim, j'ai bien manger tout à l'heure.

-D'accord, mais si t'as un creux tu me le dis et on va au restaurant, tu dois bien manger maintenant.

-Je sais...

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui...

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te donne mon nom de famille. Tu auras toujours le nom de Franck mais tu pourrais avoir en plus le nom de McKay.

-Amy Meredith Franck McKay... Ca fait un grand nom, mais c'est bien. Je veux ton nom aussi papa.

-D'accord ma puce. On verra avec Tonton Michael, comment faire.

Il tendit le petit nounours rose à la petite, qui le serra direct dans ses bras et s'endormit presque aussi tôt épuisé par toutes ces émotions une fois sous les couvertures. Rodney l'observa un moment, avec un regard tendre. C'est vraiment à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il était père et qu'il était seul, sans Diane pour élever leur fille unique. Il aurait pu dire que son monde s'était écroulé totalement, mais c'était faux car le plus beau cadeau que lui avait laissé Diane, malgré qu'elle l'avait profondément blessé, était cette petite fille blonde de 6 ans. Il ne savait ce que serait fait leur avenir, mais il espérait être le meilleur qu'il soit surtout pour Amy.

Après ses longues réflexions, il alla vers le petit coin salon de sa chambre, afin de ne pas réveiller la petite. Il décida d'appeler sa soeur en premier, demain il appellerait la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

« Allô »

-Jeanny, c'est Rodney.

« Meredith ! Je suis contente de t'entendre. Alors, tu l'as la petite ? »

-Oui, elle dort là. Elle a eu une journée bien rempli. Sa rencontre avec moi, le départ de l'orphelinat et la fête d'anniversaire pour ses 6 ans. Cela fait beaucoup pour une petite fille.

« Oui, c'est vrai... J'ai commencé à prendre mes dispositions pour votre arrivée. Je viendrai vous chercher à l'aéroport et une fois à la maison elle dormira avec Madison, tu auras la chambre d'ami. »

-Merci... Par contre côté alimentation, il faudra faire attention.

« Pourquoi, elle a un problème ? »

-Elle est allergique aux agrumes, donc j'ai de l'épinéphrine dans sa valisette médicale, avec son carnet de santé. Et elle est diabétique, donc j'ai le nécessaire d'insuline également. J'ai fait sa première injection tout à l'heure.

« Ok, pas de soucis. On fera attention... Tu devais être mort de peur, non ?... »

-Oui, mais elle m'a rassuré, elle est vraiment mignonne...

« Tu es gaga de ta fille... Elle t'as soigné de ton allergie des enfants. »

Rodney rigola et ils continuèrent de discuter un petit moment, puis ils raccrochèrent et Rodney commanda un repas qu'il dégusta devant un film pendant que la puce dormait profondément puis il alla se couchait près de la petite une fois le film finit et les plats du repas récupérer.

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, il se leva discrètement sans faire de bruit et alla dans le petit coin salon. Il composa un numéro sur son portable et attendit qu'on décroche. L'instant fatidique de son basculement de vie totale venait d'arriver.

« Base de Cheyenne Mountain NORAD »

-C'est le Dr Rodney McKay, code d'identification 573 alpha 90 theta charly 673. (_c'est__inventé_)

« Code d'identification correct. »

-Je dois parler au général Landry.

« Très bien, je vous mets en communication. »

...

« Ici, le Général Landry, Dr McKay. »

-Bonjour Général...

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-En faite je vous appelais, pour vous faire par de ma démission du programme Stargate, j'ai de nouveau impératif dans ma vie, qui sont on peut dire incompatible, donc le poste de Chef Scientifique sur Atlantis, revient à Zelenka.

« Quoi, mais expliquez-vous ? Vous vous rendez compte que votre démission va en ébranler plus d'un dans les hautes sphères et sur Atlantis. »

-Je le sais, croyez-moi. Mais, je ne veux pas elle soit en danger par ma faute, ou que je ne sois plus là pour elle...

« McKay ? »

-Général, j'ai une petite fille dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à ce qu'on m'annonce le décès de mon ex compagne, sa mère, je dois m'occuper de ma fille, c'est ma priorité.

« Je comprends, mais vous pouvez toujours travailler pour le SGC, de chez vous sur des petits projets... »

-J'ai pas encore de maison, j'ai pas encore fini de signer toute la paperasse qu'il y a autour de ma fille et autres papiers qui nous concerne tous les deux, et après je vais partir vivre chez ma soeur quelques temps, le temps de trouver un logement, de faire emmener tous les meubles, etc... Je n'aurai vraiment pas le temps.

« Je ne dis pas que cela sera dans l'immédiat mais vos connaissances en la technologie des Anciens et des Wraight est très importante... Quand, vous êtes installés, je veux que vous m'appeliez, et on fera surveiller par satellite votre maison, celle de votre soeur et l'école où ira votre fille.

-D'accord, nous verrons après pour le reste...

« Prenez note donc, que je refuse votre démission, on trouvera une autre solution. »

-Mais... Bon d'accord, mais sur Atlantis c'est Zelenka le chef.

« D'accord. »

-Je peux vous demander une faveur ?

« Vous voulez que je l'annonce à Atlantis ? »

-Oui, je ne me sens pas de le faire, car je vais en décevoir plus d'un.

« Au contraire, je crois qu'ils vont comprendre... Très bien, je les avertirai cet après-midi. »

-Merci, je vais devoir vous laisser, la petite se réveille et je vais devoir aller lui faire son injection.

« Au revoir Dr McKay et bonne chance. »

-Au revoir.

Et il raccrocha. Sa fille s'était redressée, assise sur le lit et le regardait avec son regard encore un peu endormi.

-Bonjour papa...

-Bonjour mon ange, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui... J'ai faim.

-Ok. Bon alors on va vérifier ton taux de sucre et faire l'injection et après on prendra le petit déjeuner ici devant les dessins animés.

-Chouette !

Alors qu'Amy regardait les dessins animés tout en dégustant son petit-déjeuner, l'esprit de Rodney « vagabondait ». Il se demandait comment aller prendre réellement la nouvelle, ses amis. Puis vers 8h, Carmichaël, vint comme prévu les chercher afin d'emmener Amy à l'école et Rodney qui devait finir les papiers.

_**Alors ce chapitre vous a plus ?**_

_**Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu, et vous remercie également pour les reviews laissés au précédent chapitre.**_

_**A bientôt, j'espère !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou !_

_Voici le tout dernier chapitre sorti enfin du tréfonds de ma caboche. J'ai eu un peu de mal à le sortir car j'ai été pas mal occupé pour ma fille. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Petite info, le prochain chapitre arrivera très rapidement, je les presque fini, car je suis restée dans ma lancée. Autant continuer tant que j'ai de l'inspiration._

_Merci aux reviewers !_

_Donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

Le Général Landry, avait potassé toute la matinée de comment l'annoncer à toute la base d'Atlantis. Au final, il n'était pas sûr de savoir réellement, de comment prendrait la nouvelle la population de la base.

Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers le niveau inférieur au poste de commande.

- Harryman, rentrez les coordonnées d'Atlantis, s'il vous plaît.

Ce dernier entra les coordonnées. Et la porte s'enclencha.

Sur Atlantis.

- Madame, c'est la Terre qui prend contact.

- Très bien...

« Atlantis, ici le Général Landry. »

- Nous vous recevons Général, fit Liz.

C'est alors que le reste de SgA1 s'approcha.

« J'ai un message du Dr McKay... Il... Il ne reviendra pas sur Atlantis et le chef Scientifique de la base c'est Zelenka, dès maintenant. »

- Hein ? Quoi ? Furent les mots des amis du scientifique.

- Pourquoi ? Fit Sheppard. On a besoin de lui ici.

« J'y viens Colonel... Rodney ne rentre pas car il a des impératifs familiaux. Il vient d'apprendre qu'il est père. Quand je vous ai contacté l'autre jour, c'était pour lui annoncer la mort d'une de ses amis. Des avocats le chercher. Il semblerait que cette dame était l'ancienne compagne de Rodney. L'enfant qu'elle avait, est aussi l'enfant de Rodney. Il a une petite fille. Mais je n'ai pas plus de détail. Il voulait complètement arrêter le programme, mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader. Il travaillera à partir de chez lui, une fois qu'ils seront installés. Là ils vont s'installer quelques temps chez sa soeur. Je vais augmenter la surveillance, puis une fois installer, sa maison et l'école seront aussi sur surveillance. C'est tout ce que je puisse vous dire pour l'instant.»

- Mon Général je demande la permission d'aller retrouver Rodney...

« Pas pour l'instant colonel, mais dès qu'il est chez sa soeur vous serez averti... »

- A vos ordres.

« Dr Weir, je vous laisse le soin de prévenir Zélenka et les autres de la nouvelle. »

- Pas de soucis je m'en charge.

« Bien je vous laisse alors, a bientôt. »

- Au revoir !

Et la porte se ferma, interrompant la communication subspatiale.

- Rodney, père ! Qui l'aurai cru ? Fit Liz.

- C'est plutôt bizarre qu'il accepte sans broncher cette situation., fit John.

- Colonel, quelque chose a du les séparer il y a longtemps et elle lui a caché l'existence de cet enfant, dit Teyla avec justesse.

- Surement, rajouta Liz, sinon déjà au départ, il n'aurait pas été autant bouleversé quand le Général a pris contact.

- Elle devait être très importante pour lui, renchérit Ronon.

- C'est vrai, concéda John. Bon on en saura plus la prochaine fois... Bon maintenant il reste à avertir Zélenka et le reste de la base.

- Mais j'ai qu'en même du mal à l'imaginer à s'occuper d'un enfant. Il est si désagréable avec eux, fit le runner.

- Pour ce que j'ai pu remarquer, il dit détester les enfants mais en fait ce n'est qu'une façade car je pense que c'est la peur de ne pas savoir comment gérer une colère ou une blessure ou autre. Il a peu de tact mais il a un bon fond, et il nous l'a prouvé plus d'une fois, de plus, s'il était vraiment si méchant, les enfants ne l'approcheraient pas, hors c'est tout le contraire, fit Teyla en souriant.

Certains revirent dans leur mémoire, l'image de Rodney bloquer pas deux « petits boulets » humains accrochés à ses jambes, puis de l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour eux durant l'attaque des wraiths. C'était clair que Rodney ne détestaient pas les enfants mais qu'ils ne savaient par quel « bout » les prendre.

- Je souhaite bon courage, à Rodney, fit John.

- Moi, à la gamine, rajouta Ronon en souriant légèrement.

Mais ils étaient loin de se douter qu'au final, tout se passait bien pour l'instant et qu'il était en fait un cœur d'artichaut qui avait fondu devant le sourire de la petite fille.

Et c'est ainsi que Liz, avertit l'équipe scientifique en général, John ses troupes et Teyla, l'équipe médicale. Tous étaient très surpris mais comprenaient son choix mais il y a bien une chose qui ne leur manquerai pas au sujet de Rodney : ses colères.

- Zelenka...

- Dr Weir ? Que nous vaux votre visite ?

- Je suis venu vous avertir que vous deveniez le chef scientifique de l'expédition..

- Hein ?

Tous regardaient la diplomate comme si une deuxième tête allait lui pousser.

- Rodney ne reviendra pas ici. Il a une petite fille dont il doit s'occuper donc, c'est son impératif. Il nous aidera si besoin depuis chez lui, une fois installer. Pour l'instant il va aller chez Jeanny.

- Ok...

- Ouff... On ne l'entendra plus crier à tout va qu'il est le génie des deux galaxies.

- Dr Kavanagh, vous devriez garder ce genre de commentaire pour vous, fit Zélenka avec un ton de reproche. Combien de fois il a rattrapé vos bêtises ou vos idées foireuses.

- Heu...

- Donc taisez-vous.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser et dès que j'aurai plus d'information, je vous en tiendrai informer.

- Merci.

Du côté de Landry, ce dernier était soulagé d'avoir enfin annoncer la nouvelle et de « voir » que les amis de Rodney prenaient bien la chose.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Rodney :

Rodney avait passé la journée dans les papiers, aidée de Micheal, puis il avait récupéré Amy. Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi, à la fête foraine.

- Alors papa on part bientôt ?

- Oui, on part samedi après-midi... Tu es contente ?

- Oui... et non...

- Je comprends mon ange... Mais tu verras, on sera bien là-bas.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. Rodney avait réservé deux billets pour Vancouver, et finaliser les derniers papiers avant le départ.

Puis le jour J :

Ils étaient à l'aéroport, Michael avait souhaité rester un maximum avec la petite avant le départ. L'avion n'allait pas tarder à décoller et ils étaient devant la porte d'embarquement.

- Dès que vous êtes chez votre soeur, vous m'appeler ?

- Bien entendu...

- Ecoute ma puce, fit Michael en s'agenouillant, tu vas bien écouter ton papa, d'accord.

- Oui tonton...

- Je t'appellerai le plus souvent possible et toi tu m'enverras tes jolies dessins.

- D'accord.

La petite fille lui fit un gros câlin puis il serra la main, chaleureusement de Rodney. Puis le père et la fille se dirigèrent dans le corridor une fois les billets présenter. En chemin la petite fille se retourna avec son père pour un petit au revoir de la main au jeune homme, avant de disparaître dans l'appareil qui les emmenait à Vancouver.

Après les indications de l'hôtesse de l'air, Rodney et Amy se dirigèrent vers leurs sièges. Rodney rangea le petit sac de la petite fille, qui contenait son nécessaire médicale, de quoi grignoter et de quoi l'occuper durant le vol, comme le livre sur l'espace. Il attacha Amy, puis s'installa correctement.

- Ca va ma puce ? Tu n'as pas peur de prendre l'avion ?

- Non... Je crois que cela va être amusant, surtout quand il va décoller et atterrir. Et toi ?

- Non, ça va, fit-il en souriant... Et si on regardait ton livre ?

- Oh oui ! Fit-elle avec le sourire.

- Alors que sais-tu sur l'espace ?

- Ben, on a un soleil et plein de planètes, mais il y en a une qui a été enlevé du système solaire, mais ça je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il y a pleins d'étoiles mais toutes sont très très loin et il existe d'autres planètes mais on sait pas s'il y a des monstres ou des gentils petits bonshommes de l'espace. Il y a plein de galaxie et la notre s'appelle... heu... la voie lactée...

- Et bien tu en sais des choses, fit Rodney souriant bien qu'il se disait que la petite était encore loin de la vérité sur les planètes inconnues et qu'elle ne découvrirai surement jamais.

Il préférait la savoir en sécurité sur Terre, malgré la menace Oris ou Goau'ld que dans Pégase avec les Salades vertes sur pattes, des I.A. Ressemblant à des humains encore plus imbus que lui et surtout Kolya... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sadique ce mec ? En plus il avait l'impression de faire face à un personnage de MacGyver : Murdoc. John croyait à chaque fois s'être définitivement débarrasser de Kolya et ce dernier resurgissait bien vivant et encore plus en rage contre lui et le reste de l'équipe. Non, il valait mieux pas que la petite n'entende pas parler de ce type sinon elle en ferai des cauchemars.

Durant le vol, Rodney lui expliqua pourquoi Pluton avait été retirer et quelques autres mystères de l'univers tout en essayant d'être compréhensible pour une enfant de 6 ans. La petite regardait son père fasciné par ses explications, elle semblait boire ses paroles et lui posait plein de question. Mais ce que n'avait pas remarquer Rodney, c'était qu'il avait un petit auditoire composer principalement d'enfants qui avaient investi les rares places libres autour du père et de l'enfant. Quand enfin il s'en aperçut, il sourit et remarqua qu'une hôtesse de l'air surveiller les petits pour qu'ils ne dérangent pas tout le monde. Donc le vol passa à une vitesse folle. Trois heures plus tard, ils atterrirent à Vancouver.

Jeanny était devant le tableau des « arrivées », et venait de voir le vol de frère s'afficher. Elle rejoignit la porte des sorties rapidement. Quand elle vit enfin son frère et sa nièce, elle sourit. Rodney tenait tendrement la main de la petite et souriait.

- Meredith..., fit-elle assez fort.

Rodney et Amy se tournèrent vers elle. La petite fille était surprise de voir que cette dame, qui ressemblait beaucoup à son papa, connaissait son deuxième prénom.

- C'est tata Jeanny... ?

- Oui...

- Pourquoi, elle m'a appelé par mon deuxième prénom ?

- En fait, elle m'appelait moi, fit Rodney souriant. Rodney est mon deuxième prénom, Meredith le premier.

- Mais c'est un nom de fille ! Fit la petite très surprise.

- Je sais, mais c'était une idée de ton papi et de ta mamie. C'est pour cela que je préfère qu'on m'appelle Rodney.

- Oui, je comprends, mais pourquoi tata...

- C'est pour m'embêter... N'est-ce pas Tata ? Fit Rodney se postant devant sa sœur.

Elle sourit puis s'accroupit devant le petite fille.

- Je suis ta tante Jeanny, la petite sœur de ton papa.

- Bonjour tata..., fit la petite en lui faisant un bisou.

Puis Jeanny se redressa et embrassa son frère.

- On récupère vos bagarres puis on y va... La voiture est dans le parking. Amy pourra utiliser le réhausseur de Madison.

- Merci.

Ils allèrent chercher les valisent et sacs puis allèrent à la voiture. Durant le voyage jusqu'à chez Jeanny, Amy avait fini par s'endormir. Quand ils arrivèrent, Rodney prit la petite délicatement dans ses bras et Jeanny les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de Madison. Cette dernière jouait tranquillement avec ses poupées. Sa mère lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et de sortir. La petite fille sourit à sa mère et à son oncle en se levant et sortant de la chambre. Rodney coucha sur le lit pliant, Amy et la couvrit en douceur. Jeanny lui tendit la peluche de la petite et il lui posa à côté. Il entrebâilla la porte et reparti avec sa sœur pour aller chercher les bagages. En chemin, il serra la main de Kaleb pour lui dire bonjour et le remercier de les accueillir quelques temps. Une fois les bagages déposés dans la chambre d'ami, ils prirent un café. Madison regardait un Disney.

- Alors Rodney, cela te fait quoi d'être père ? Demanda Kaleb.

- Bizarre mais content... Je suis juste dessus que Diane m'a éloigné de la petite et que j'ai tout à apprendre et à rattraper maintenant.

- Je te comprends.

Et durant une heure, il expliqua le pourquoi du comment à sa famille, ils furent interrompu par une petite voix encore endormi.

- Papa...

- Je suis là ma puce, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Presque deux heures, fit-il en souriant.

- Bonjour, fit Kaleb.

- Oh, bonjour... Tu dois être mon tonton.

- Oui, jeune fille.

Elle descendit des bras de son père et alla embrasser son oncle.

- Viens, fit Jeanny en tendant sa main, je vais te présenter Madison.

Rodney observa la rencontre depuis le seuil du salon et remarqua que les deux petites filles s'adoptèrent très vite.

- Tu regardes Mulan, j'adore ce dessin animé, je peux regarder avec toi ?

- Bien sûr... J'ai des bonbons tu en veux ?

- Je peux pas... Je...

- On va vérifier si tout va bien Amy, fit Rodney. Si tout est bon, tu auras droit à quelques bonbons.

- Ouais !

Rodney alla chercher la trousse médical de Madison et le stylet hypodermique dans le frigo. Jeanny observa son frère, faire, et remarqua qu'il avait pris le tour de main.

- Tout est bon, fit-il en notant le résultat dans le calepin, après avoir fait l'injection.

- Cela ne te fait pas mal ? demanda Madison à Amy.

- Presque pas...

- Bon tu as droit à trois bonbons...

Il fouilla dans le sac et les lui tendit : une fraise, un crocodile et un œuf au plat.

- Merci papa, merci Madison...

Et les petites filles retournèrent dans le dessin animé. Alors qu'ils discutaient des projets de Rodney, dans la cuisine, ils entendirent les petites filles chanter à tue-tête, la chanson de Chang. Les trois adultes sourirent.

- Donc je disais, à partir de lundi, je vais commencer à chercher une maison, on ne va trop rester ici, pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais vous avez vos habitudes et moi, je risque d'avoir de la visite.

- John et le reste de ton équipe, fit Jeanny.

- Oui, je vais travailler à la maison.

- Côté financier, cela ne va pas poser de problème ? Demanda son beau-frère.

- Avec tout le salaire accumuler, dont je me suis très peu servi, j'ai de quoi faire, fit-il en souriant.

- J'ai inscrit Amy, dans l'école de Madison, tu n'auras plus que quelques papiers à remplir.

- Merci...

- La directrice, m'a dit qu'elle la mettra dans la même classe que Madi et je l'ai averti pour le diabète et l'allergie d'Amy, elle va prendre les dispositions. Lundi, tu verras le reste des formalités avec elle.

- J'irai surtout en premier, acheter une voiture et un réhausseur... Pour ce dernier, tu pourras me conseiller ?

- Pas de soucis.

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment puis ils dinèrent et ils couchèrent les petites filles. Le lendemain tous firent la grasse-mat. Rodney apprécia par ailleurs car il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas profité. C'était dure de vraiment profiter du dimanche sur Atlantis, car comme par hasard, les wraiths, les réplicateurs ou autres menacent, attendaient toujours le week-end pour se manifester ou à cause de missions vitales pour la base, les repos étaient de courte durée. Et en plus d'être le chef scientifique, il fallait qu'il surveille ses assistants sur les éventuelles conneries qu'ils pourraient faire, surtout avec Kavanagh. Ce mec était brillant mais ne savait pas se servir de ses dix doigts. Cela allait lui manquer, c'est sûr, mais il avait un centre d'intérêt plus important et qui lui rendait vraiment le bonheur perdu : Amy.

Le dimanche se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur autour des différents jeux de la petite Madison.

_Alors vous a-t-il plu ? J'espère que oui. Une petite review me ferai plaisir, pour me dire si cela vous plait ou pas. A bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Coucou tout le monde !_**

**_Bonne Année à toutes et à tous ! Bonne santé, plein de sous et beaucoup beaucoup de bonheur._**

**_Désolée, d'avoir été aussi longue, mais avec les fêtes, je n'ai pas eu vraiment de repos._**

**_Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère comme toujours, vous plaira et qu'il vous fera même sourire par moment._**

**_Je remercie mes nombreux lecteurs._**

**_Donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture._**

nb: j'ai porté une ou deux corrections ''il y avait des incohérence".

Qetm ? 5

Le lundi arriva, et Jeanny et Rodney conduisirent les petites filles à l'école.

-Bonjour, je suis la directrice de cette école, Mme Gray, fit-elle en serrant la main de Rodney et de la petite fille qui avait imiter son père.

-Bonjour. Rodney McKay et voici Amy.

-Je suis Amy Meredith Franck McKay.

-Quel grand nom, jeune fille, fit la directrice en souriant... Viens je vais te présenter à ta classe... Vous pouvez venir Mr McKay.

-Je vais t'attendre là? Fit Jeanny.

-Ok.

Et ils suivirent la directrice, jusqu'à la classe. Cette dernière frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit.

-Bonjour les enfants, bonjour, Mlle Borovitch.

-Bonjour, firent les enfant et la maîtresse.

-Je voudrais que vous accueillez une nouvelle camarade dans votre classe, elle vient d'arriver, c'est la cousine de Madison... Amy, entre ma chérie.

La petite fille entra dans la pièce en souriant timidement.

-Bonjour, fit-elle.

Les autres lui dirent la même chose ainsi que sa nouvelle maîtresse.

-Je vois que tu as un sac avec des affaires, fit la maîtresse.

-Oui, tata Jeanny, me les a acheté.

-Tu vas te mettre à côté de Madison, vous partagerez les livres aujourd'hui. Demain tu auras les tiens.

La petite alla à côté de sa cousine et sortit ses affaires et le cahier dont elle avait besoin. La maîtresse se dirigea vers Rodney qui était toujours dans le couloir.

-Voici le père d'Amy. Mr McKay.

-Bonjour enchantée.

-Moi de même, Mlle.

-Mme Gray m'a averti pour les petits soucis de santé d'Amy...

-Je vous ai amené son nécessaire pour l'école, les instructions sont dans le sac.

-Merci, vous êtes prévoyant.

-Il le faut.

-Dîtes moi, Mr McKay, est-ce que vous êtes libre jeudi, dans la journée ?

-Heu, oui, pourquoi ?

-C'est la journée des papas. Les père viennent parler de leur métier. Votre beau-frère, va venir.

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

-Merci.

-Bien, on va vous laisser, fit la directrice, nous avons encore des formalités à remplir.

-Au revoir...

Et la maîtresse retourna dans sa classe.

-Amy ?!

-Oui, maîtresse ?

-Viens, tu vas te présenter à ta classe. Tes camarades vont te poser des questions.

-D'accord... Je m'appelle Amy Meredith Franck McKay. J'ai 6 ans et pour l'instant j'habite chez tata Jeanny et tonton Kaleb.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda une petite fille.

-Je viens de déménager avec mon papa, avant j'habitais à Toronto. On est arrivé samedi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ton papa comme métier ?

-Il est astrophysicien, fit-elle toute fière.

-C'est quoi ?

-Le papa d'Amy, vous l'expliquera jeudi, fit la maîtresse.

-Et ta maman ?

Le regard d'Amy se voilà et elle retenait ses larmes. Ce fut la maîtresse qui prit le relais tout en conduisant la petite fille à sa place.

-La maman d'Amy est morte d'une grave maladie, il n'y a pas très longtemps.

Ce fut le silence quelques instants, puis le petit garçon qui avait posé la question s'excusa, mais Amy lui dit qu'il n'y été pour rien. La maîtresse la trouva très mûre pour son jeune âge, du aux épreuves qu'elle avait enduré.

-Je veux que vous fassiez attention à Amy, comme avec Damian. Amy à le même problème que lui, mais elle a aussi elle a un problème avec le sucre dans son corps, donc si vous voyez qu'elle n'est pas bien, prévenez moi.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête. Puis ils reprirent la leçon.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de la directrice :

-Dès qu'on sera installé, je vous donnerai notre nouvelle adresse.

-Bien.

-Euh, pour l'année prochaine, il faudra lui faire sauter une classe.

-Pourquoi ?

Les instituteurs qu'elles avaient à Toronto, ont remarqué qu'elle avait un peu d'avance et que donc les cours l'ennuyait un peu.

-Que sait-elle faire ?

-Je sais qu'elle a su lire et écrire, à 3 ans, elle joue du piano, elle a de l'avance dans les mathématiques et la géométrie, elle sait faire les multiplications et les divisions, -calculer des périmètres, elle aime beaucoup les sciences surtout la biologie et l'espace...

-Oui effectivement... Donc elle reste les trois derniers mois dans la classe de Madison, puis elle passera en CM2, après nous verrons.

-Merci...

-Bon, et bien, tous les papiers sont remplis, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus, et s'il y a un problème je vous appellerai. Au revoir Mr McKay, Mme Miller.

Et ils partirent. Jeanny l'emmena d'abord au magasin d'accessoires auto pour trouver un siège à Amy, puis elle le conduisit à un concessionnaire. Rodney acheta un petit 4x4. Jeanny rentra chez elle, pendant que Rodney, allait voir une agence immobilière, la même que celle où travailler l'ami de Michael et Diane.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? Fit une femme d'une trentaine d'année.

-Voilà je viens d'arriver en ville avec ma fille et je recherche une maison qui ne serait pas trop loin de son école. Une amie m'a conseillé de venir chez vous. Elle travaille à l'agence de Toronto, son nom c'est Mlle Guren.

-Oui, je la connais bien... Vous devez être Mr McKay, elle m'a appelé pour m'avertir de votre venu. Venez.

Elle l'installa en face d'elle.

-Bien, quel est votre budget et de combien de pièce avez vous besoin ?

-J'ai 500 000 $, et j'aurai besoin d'au moins trois chambres et d'un bureau. Et un jardin assez grand.

-Voyons... J'ai 36 propositions... On va affiner la recherche. L'école où est inscrite votre fille et le rayon souhaiter...

-L'école élémentaire des Pionners, dans un rayon de 5 km.

-Alors... Trois maisons, toutes assez proches de l'école, et assez libre accès pour le centre commercial et le supermarché... Toutes autour de 300 000 $.

-Parfait...

-Quand voulez-vous les visiter ?

-Mercredi, comme ça ma fille pourra aussi donner son avis.

-Très bien, donc, nous nous rejoignons ici, vers 10h, cela vous convient ?

-Oui, très bien. Merci.

-Bien, alors à mercredi.

Elle serra la main de l'homme et le reconduisit vers la sortie. Ce dernier se dirigea vers sa banque par la suite, afin de bloquer 400 000 $ qui serviront pour payer la maison et les éventuelles travaux et autres et ouvrir un compte à sa fille pour déposer 50 000 $ qui serviront pour ses études. En chemin il prit un sandwich et se dirigea vers l'école car c'était bientôt l'heure où les enfants aller sortirent et il devait récupérer aussi Madison, aussi, il installa correctement les réhausseurs.

Quand la cloche sonna, les petites sautèrent dans les bras de Rodney.

-Porte nous jusqu'à la voiture papa !

-Oui, jusqu'à la voiture tonton !

-Mais vous êtes toutes les deux lourdes.

-Allez ! Allez !... criaient joyeusement les petites filles.

-Ok, ok, mais je ne ferai pas cela tous les jours.

Il cala les petites bien contre lui les souleva et les amena rapidement à la voiture sous le regard amuser des autres parents. Il installa les filles dans la voiture et rentrèrent à la maison.

La soirée se passa dans le calme. Pendant que Rodney fit l'injection, il l'avertit qu'il avait trouvé peut-être leur futur maison, mais qu'ils iraient ensemble la choisir et la petite fille fut très contente.

Le mercredi arriva très rapidement. La matinée fut consacrée aux visites mais Rodney et Amy eurent le coup de foudre sur la même maison, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons : Amy avait repéré un grand jardin avec un air de jeu déjà installé, ainsi qu'une petite cabane et Rodney car, il y avait un grand bureau, une grande bibliothèque et dans le garage une grande pièce en plus.

-Alors votre choix Mr McKay, Mlle ?

-La seconde maison, firent ensemble le père et sa fille.

-Bien, alors nous allons retourner à mon agence, signer les papiers.

-On vous suit...

Ils grimpèrent dans les voitures et allèrent au bureau de la jeune femme.

-Tu es sûr que la maison te plait ?

-Oui, papa !... Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Je pourrais mettre quelques photos de maman ?

-Mais bien sûr ma chérie. Il faut en mettre, c'est important.

-Merci.

Ils discutèrent un moment puis arrivèrent enfin au lieu dit. Cela ne prit qu'une demi-heure pour signer les papiers et verser le chèque, puis Rodney passa à la banque pour débloquer la somme. Amy malgré qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous ce jour, avait sourit en voyant son père essayer de garder son self-contrôle face à l'employé de banque qu'il trouvait totalement incompétent. Ce fut le directeur de la banque qui régla le problème au grand soulagement de Rodney.

Une fois rentrer à la maison, Amy s'empressa de dire à sa tante qu'ils avaient choisi la maison. Une fois à table :

-Alors dans combien de temps vous emménagez ? Demanda Jeanny.

-Dans trois semaines, il y a juste deux ou trois travaux, un serrurier va passer me changer les verrous, fit-il en regardant sa soeur avec un sous entendu. Je dois l'appeler pour l'avertir et lui demander ainsi que demander l'installation d'une alarme avec un service de protection.

-Pourquoi papa ?

-Papa, est quelqu'un d'important dans les sciences et je ne voudrais pas qu'on me vole mes recherches et que cela te mettent en danger.

-Ah, d'accord, fit-elle en retournant à sa mousse au chocolat.

-Une fois que c'est fait, j'appelle Michael pour confirmer l'envoie des meubles. Moi je vais aller à mon garde meuble récupérer quelques affaires.

-Très bien.

-Et bien, je suis content pour vous, fit Kaleb.

-Merci.

Durant le courant de l'après-midi, Rodney s'isola dans sa chambre afin d'appeler le général Landry. Le standardiste de la base venait de lui passer le général.

« Bonjour Dr McKay, heureux de vous avoir au téléphone. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-Bonjour Général... C'était pour vous avertir que j'avais enfin la maison.

« Très bien, je suis content pour vous. Donc on va installer la surveillance de votre maison rapidement pour l'école c'est déjà fait, ainsi que pour chez votre soeur. »

-Merci... Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez faire mettre des portes de sécurité pour les entrées et mon bureau, ainsi qu'un bon système d'alarme ?

« Oui, c'est possible, il n'y a pas de soucis... Donc, vous allez continuer à travailler de chez vous ?! »

-Dans la mesure du possible, oui.

« Super. Je vais prévenir vos collègues d'Atlantis, je pense qu'ils voudront vous donner un coup de main. Dans combien de temps déménagez-vous ? »

-Trois semaines, le temps que les installations soient faites.

« Ok. J'enverrai des techniciens, pour lundi. »

-Merci...

La conversation dura encore un petit moment et avant de raccrocher, Rodney donna l'adresse de l'habitation. Le reste d'après-midi passa rapidement, durant laquelle Rodney joua à cache-cache avec les filles pendant que Jeanny faisait le ménage.

Durant le repas :

-Alors tu viens demain pour la journée des pères, fit Kaleb.

-Ouais... J'aime beaucoup parler à un public, mais là je ne suis pas encore habitué à ce qu'il soit...

-Aussi jeune ?! Fit Jeanny avec un grand sourire.

-Oui... Eh ! Te moques pas ! Je suis un génie mais personne ne comprend vraiment mes explications, si ce n'est mes collègues scientifiques.

-Tu t'en sortiras bien, fit sa soeur en posant une main réconfortante sur la sienne. Et puis si cela les ennuient tant, tu verras qu'ils te le feront savoir.

-Tu es très réconfortante, merci, fit-il ironique.

Tous les trois se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, puis le calme revint et discutèrent d'autres choses pendant que les filles parler Barbies.

TBC...

_**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Il est bien, pas bien. J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**_

_**Je m'excuse d'avoir mis près d'un an et demi pour écrire la suite de cette fic, mais j'ai eu un gros manque d'inspiration. Plus d'une fois, je l'avais ouvert sur mon pc pour la continuer mais rien ne me venait. Donc voici la suite tant attendu et qui je l'espère vous plaira.**_

_**Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de la lire.**_

_**Maintenant place à la lecture. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**_

**QETM 6**

Le jeudi arriva. Tous les papas ou presque étaient présents : des papas pompiers, des papas policiers, des papas mécaniciens, des papas docteurs et pleins d'autres métiers.

Les élèves étaient attentifs, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Quand vint le moment de Kabel, Madyson fit un grand sourire et avait dit le plus joyeusement du monde « C'est mon papa ». Il s'était présenté, expliqué son métier de comptable. Quand les enfants surent que cela consistait à faire beaucoup de calculs, ils avaient pour la plus part fait la grimace.

Puis vint le tour de Rodney. Kaleb lui fit un sourire confiant ainsi que sa petite fille.

-Bonjour à tous, fit-il en croisant ses mains derrière son dos pour cacher son stress. Je suis Rodney McKay, le papa d'Amy... Je suis docteur en astrophysique.

-Tu soignes qui ? Demanda une petite fille.

-Je ne soigne personne.

-Mais tu as dis que tu étais docteur ? Fit l'enfant.

-C'est vrai mais je ne suis pas un docteur qui soigne... Comment dire... Je suis un docteur qui étudie les étoiles et l'espace.

Un « whoua » presque commun retentit dans la classe.

-Tu es allé dans l'espace ? Demanda un petit garçon.

Comment dire à des enfants qu'il avait fait plus que ça sans les mettre en danger.

-Moi non, mais des amis oui... Et j'ai aidé à construite la station spatiale...

-Ah oui ?! Super ! fit un autre enfant. J'aime beaucoup l'espace...

Cela fit sourire Rodney.

-Il faut aller à l'école très longtemps ? Demanda une petite fille.

-Oh oui... Très très longtemps. Il faut aller à l'université au moins huit ans...

-Tu as d'autres métiers ?

-Oui, fit-il en souriant... Et tous sont des études très longues et où on fait beaucoup de mathématique.

Tous le regardaient ébahis, même les pères.

-C'est quoi tes autres métiers ? Demanda un petit garçon.

-Je suis ingénieur, et astronome... et je parle plusieurs langues.

-Lesquelles papa ?

-Donc, il y a l'Anglais, mais aussi le Russe, le Japonais..., fit-il tout en taisant qui connaissait des langues aliens. Quand on est docteur en Astrophysique, et qu'on voyage des fois beaucoup comme moi, on finit par apprendre de nouvelles langues.

-Tu peux nous montrer les calculs que tu fais, demanda une petite fille.

-Disons que si je vous montre, après vous n'allez pas aimer les mathématiques.

-S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! firent en chœur les enfants.

Et Rodney céda en inscrivant au tableau la formule pour calculer la vitesse de la lumière. Certains étaient impressionnés, d'autres regrettaient d'avoir insisté, mais Rodney les rassura en leur disant que s'ils arrivaient un jour à faire cette formule, ils seraient bien plus grand et que d'ici là, ils apprendraient le b-a-ba des maths au fils du temps.

Il leurs expliqua pourquoi Pluton avait été retiré de la liste, il avait fait un schéma du système solaire et expliqué un tas de chose. Il avait réussi à captiver un large public.

Quatre heures plus tard, après que tous les papas soient passé, Rodney, Kaleb et les filles rentrèrent au domicile des Miller.

-Alors comment cela s'est passé ? Demanda Jeanny en regardant Rodney.

-Très bien, fit Kaleb... Ton frère à réussi à captiver la classe et même quelques parents, dit-il en souriant.

Elle regarda son frère qui s'éloignait avec le nécessaire d'Amy, en souriant tendrement. Rodney était devenu plus calme depuis qu'il avait sa fille. Le fait d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, l'avait semble-t-il apaisait. La fillette était l'enfant qu'il avait toujours désiré avoir avec Diane, et même si cette dernière lui avait caché le fruit de leur Amour, elle avait quand même rendu heureux son grand-frère. Il était si tendre avec Amy, toujours un peu maladroit mais faisant tout pour être un bon père.

Elle alla le voir et sans un mot elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rodney qui venait de finir de donner l'insuline à Amy. Il la regarda, tout en posant une de ses mains sur celle de sa sœur et lui sourit tendrement, puis elle retourna auprès de Kaleb.

Celle qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de cette échange silencieux, était Amy. Elle avait sourit en les regardant faire puis une fois sa tante repartie, elle alla se blottir contre Rodney sans un mot. Elle sentit les bras à la fois puissant et avenant de son père se resserrer contre elle. Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça.

Jeanny qui avait vu la scène en avait profité pour l'immortaliser.

Amy alla ensuite jouer avec Madison dans le jardin. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Deux semaines plus tard – SGC

Le Général Landris, regardait le dossier devant lui. C'était Rodney qui lui avait envoyé. Il contenait en son sein, les plans et photos de la maison, avec la liste des points stratégiques afin de finaliser la mise en sécurité du nouveau du scientifique et de sa petite fille. Son équipe de sécurité avait rajouté la liste du matériel qu'ils allaient utilisés. Elle était composée de trois agents de sécurité et d'un serrurier à qui il pouvait faire confiance sans problème. Ces derniers étaient justement en partance pour Vancouver. Il avait appelé Rodney un peu plus tôt pour l'avertir, et maintenant il devait appeler Atlantis. Il aurait du le faire dès que Rodney était chez sa sœur comme prévu mais il avait renoncé car il savait que Rodney avait besoin de calme pour s'occuper de sa fille et des papiers. Maintenant que c'était plus calme pour le scientifique, il ferait venir ses amis.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se rendit dans la salle de contrôle, demandant à Harry de composer le code d'Atlantis.

-Atlantis, ici le Général Landry !

« Général heureuse de vous entendre » lui répondit Elizabeth.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Rodney a maintenant sa maison, bien sûr elle est encore vide mais mon équipe va d'abord la sécurisé avant qu'il se s'installe avec sa fille, donc pour l'instant, il est toujours chez sa sœur. Dites à son équipe qu'ils peuvent venir, ils ont trois semaines de vacances.

« Très bien je n'y manquerai pas... Général, comment va-t-il ? »

-A première vue bien, je n'ai vraiment discuté avec lui ou sa sœur.

« Bien... SGA1 partira dans deux heures »

-Très bien. Au revoir Dr Weir !

« Au revoir Général »

Et la porte fut désactiver. Voilà une bonne chose de faite se dit-il.

Même moment sur Atlantis

Liz convoqua l'équipe dans son bureau.

-Elizabeth ? Il y a un soucis ?

-Non. dit-elle en souriant. Préparez tous les trois vos affaires, vous partez dans moins de deux heures maintenant pour Vancouver !

-Génial !

-Vous avez trois semaines de vacances, profitez bien de ce repos, dit-elle en souriant.

-Vous ne venez pas Dr Weir ? Demanda Teyla surprise.

-Non, je le verrai une prochaine fois... Vous, vous avez besoin de le voir. Vos missions sont sans joies depuis son départ... Après votre retour, par contre, il faudra sérieusement que vous preniez un scientifique pour le remplacer dans votre équipe.

-Liz...

-Non John, une personne de plus est essentiel surtout dans votre équipe... Mais nous en reparlerons à votre retour... Maintenant filez vous préparer.

Et ils la quittèrent rapidement.

A l'heure dite, l'équipe franchit la porte.

SGC

-Bienvenue sur Terre, Colonel, Teyla et Ronon.

-Merci mon Général.

-Merci Monsieur, firent les deux aliens.

-Apollo va vous téléporter directement à l'hôtel que je vous ai réservé... Voici les clés de vos chambres... C'est l'US air Force qui paie la facture ainsi que pour le restaurant mais n'en abusez pas d'accord colonel ?

-Pas de soucis.

-Une voiture vous attends au parking de l'hôtel, elle est sous votre nom Sheppard. Vous vous souvenez de l'adresse de Jeanny ?

-Oui, fit John en souriant... Merci Mon Général de nous permettre de le voir et d'avoir des vacances.

-C'est normal... Harry, demandez à Apollo de les téléporter.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Bonne vacances SGA1.

Et ils disparurent pour réapparaitre sur le pont de l'Apollo avant d'être envoyé à l'adresse de l'hôtel.

Hôtel de Vancouver

Ils venaient d'atterrir dans une des chambres.

-Bon, il fait déjà nuit, cela ne sert à rien de partir maintenant... Il est, fit John en regardant le réveil, 19h30... J'appelle Jeanny pour l'avertir que nous sommes là puis nous irons poser nos affaires dans les deux autres chambres, Ronon et moi, et enfin nous irons mangé.

-Ok, fit Ronon.

John sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Jeanny.

« Famille Miller, j'écoute ? »

Ils avaient de la chance, c'était Jeanny qui avait répondu.

-Jeanny, c'est John...

« Oh, J... »

-Chuuutttt ! C'est une surprise, dit-il en souriant.

« Ok, pas de soucis. Vous arrivez quand ? » dit-elle en murmurant.

-Demain dans la matinée, on vient d'arrivée à l'hôtel là... Comment va-t-il ?

« Il va bien, en tout cas, il ne montre pas qu'il est triste... » « Là il s'occupe de donner la douche à sa fille. »

-Ok...

« Vous êtes combien à être venu ? »

-Trois, pourquoi ?

« Pour le repas de demain midi, dit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement. »

-On ne veut pas déranger...

« Tsss, vous ne dérangez pas... Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai un plat qui va finir brûler si j'y vais pas maintenant. A demain John. »

-A demain.

Il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Puis ils partirent à leurs occupations.

Chez les Miller, un peu plus tard.

Jeanny avait prévenu en douce Kaleb qui avait sourit face à cette nouvelle. Mais elle avait remarqué les traits tirés de son frère. Même Amy l'avait remarqué et lui demanda :

-Tu es malade papa ?

-Hein ?... Oh non, je suis juste fatigué... Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce.

-D'accord, fit-elle en souriant.

Mais il n'allait pas bien : quand il voyait Amy, il voyait aussi Diane. Depuis qu'il avait la petite, il avait réalisé quelque chose : depuis Diane, il n'avait pas réussi à s'attacher à quelqu'un. Il avait essayé avec Katie Brown mais cela avait été un échec. Il allait la demander en mariage, mais le souvenir de Diane refusant sa demande l'avait échaudé et reculé dans sa liaison avec la jeune botaniste. Il était toujours profondément amoureux de sa compagne disparut et maintenant elle lui manquait plus que jamais. Même s'il aimait beaucoup Amy, son cœur se fissurait par le manque de sa présence. Elle avait été et restera son grand Amour à tout jamais.

Après le dîné, et une fois les filles mises au lit, il resta un peu seul dans le jardin à admirer le ciel sans nuage. Jeanny le surveillait de loin.

-Ton frère ne va pas bien...

-Je sais... Mais il ne veut pas parler... Tant qu'il ne vient pas vers moi pour le faire, j'attendrai. Si je le fais moi, il risque de se braquer comme quand, lui et Diane se sont séparés... Il n'arrive pas à faire son deuil... Peut-être qu'avec la présence des autres cela ira mieux.

Elle le vit alors rentrer dans le salon, leur souhaitant bonne nuit et parti se coucher.

Le lendemain matin

Rodney jouait dans le jardin avec Amy et Madison, quand ses équipiers arrivèrent au domicile des Miller.

_Ding Dong !_

Jeanny se précipita à la porte avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

-Bonjour ! firent les trois arrivants.

-Allez entrez !

-Où est-il ?

-Dans le jardin avec les filles...

Kaleb vint les saluer et Teyla lui fut enfin présenter.

-Mais avant... Je dois vous dire qu'il ne va pas bien... Il essaie de rester fort devant Amy et nous mais...

-Je comprends..., fit John avec un petit sourire réconfortant.

-Hier soir, il a menti à Amy pour ne pas lui faire de peine... Maintenant que les papiers et autres sont fini, il commence à réaliser, mais n'arrive pas à faire son deuil..., finit Kaleb.

-Nous somme là comme vous pour l'aider. Plus il sera entourer, mieux il pourra se libérer de sa peine, fit Teyla.

-Et si nous allions le voir pour lui changer les idées, dit John en souriant.

Ils allèrent dans le salon et de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient le voir jouer avec les deux petites filles. Il portait un masque de monstre et faisaient courir les fillettes en voulant les attraper, ce qui fit rire ses amis.

-J'ai bien fait de prendre l'appareil photo, fit John en se positionnant près de la porte vitrée ouverte et faisant le clicher ce qui attira l'attention du scientifique et des petites.

Rodney vit ses trois amis. Il était surprit et retira avec lenteur le masque.

-Papa, c'est qui ?

Cela eut le don de le faire revenir sur terre rapidement.

-Des amis ma chérie... Viens, je vais te les présenter.

Il prit sa fille dans les bras, suivit de Madison sur ses talons et s'approcha de ses amis et de sa famille qui étaient sortit dans le jardin.

-Bonjour John, Teyla, Ronon, fit-il en posant la petite au sol.

Il serra la main des deux hommes et fit une bise à Teyla.

-Je vous présente ma fille Amy Meredith.

-Bonjour demoiselle, fit John en souriant et en s'accroupissant devant elle. Je m'appelle John.

-Bonjour, fit la petite fille en lui faisant la bise... T'es un très beau monsieur.

-Merci pour le compliment, dit-il avec un grand sourire... Tu es très jolie toi aussi.

Il regarda Rodney en souriant, il était heureux pour son ami.

-Et moi je m'appelle Teyla.

-Bonjour... toi aussi t'es très jolie..., dit-elle avant de lui faire un bisou.

Puis elle regarda Ronon, et elle se cacha derrière son père. Tous les adultes éclatèrent de rire, et Ronon bouda légèrement. Rodney finit par se calmer et la reprendre dans ses bras.

-N'est pas peur de Ronon, ma Puce, dit-il en souriant. Il paraît sévère, mais en faite il est très gentil.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Et il tendit sa fille à Ronon, qui la prit doucement.

-Alors t'es pas méchant ?

-Non... Si je l'étais, ton papa ne m'approcherai pas.

Elle le regarda quelques instants puis lui fit la bise, avant de dire.

-Tu veux que je te prête ma brosse à cheveux ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben t'as les cheveux plein de nœuds, t'as pas eu le temps de te coiffer ce matin.

Et là, John se retrouva par terre à pleurer de rire. Tous rigolaient devant la réplique de la petite. Le seul à pas vraiment rigoler était Ronon. Il reposa la petite et regarda Rodney qui se calma mais continua de sourire.

-Ma puce, c'est normal, c'est une coiffure.

-Ah bon ?! On dirait qu'il a un poulpe sur la tête...

Et cela acheva John.

-Bon on va arrêter là ma puce, dit-il avec une pointe de compassion dans la voix pour Ronon... Et si nous allions faire ton injection avant de passer à table.

-D'accord...

-On revient dans cinq minutes.

Ils rentrèrent dans le salon, pendant que John et les autres discutaient et dressaient la table sur la table du jardin.

John put voir toute la douceur dans les gestes de Rodney, pendant les soins qu'il faisait à sa fille.

-Il est à mille lieux de l'image qu'il donnait avant avec les enfants, pas vrai ? Fit Jeanny en s'approchant du Colonel.

-Oui en effet... On dirait, qu'elle a dompté son père.

-On peu dire cela... En tout cas, malgré son apparence de petite fille, elle comprend beaucoup de chose, elle a de l'avance sur les autres enfants. On peut dire qu'elle est bien la fille de Rodney, dit-elle en souriant.

Ils virent la fillette retourner jouer dans le jardin, pendant que Rodney rangeait le matériel médical d'Amy. Ce fut là que John pu voir la fatigue de Rodney, il avait quelque peu maigrit depuis son départ de la base presque quatre semaines plus tôt.

-Depuis quand exactement, il est comme ça ?

-Trois jours, fit-elle en soupirant. Je ne l'ai pas forcé à me parler, cela n'aurait rien donné de bon. J'attends juste qu'il fasse un pas vers moi ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Il est très affecté par la mort de Diane, mais il essaie de ne pas le montrer pour Amy.

-C'est compréhensible... mais il faut bien qu'il évacue un jour son chagrin... Il cumule beaucoup en prenant sur lui, mais quand il va craquer cela va faire "mal".

-Oui..., fit Jeanny en soupirant tristement.

Ils virent alors Rodney revenir et sourire pour ne rien montrer.

Ils se mirent à table quelques minutes plus tard et durant le repas ils discutèrent de tout, tout en dissimulant certains dire pour ne rien divulguer aux fillettes.

-Alors Radek s'en sort ?

-Oui, pas de soucis, même si vos cris lui manquent un peu..., fit John. Celui à qui vous ne manquez pas...

-Kavanagh, je sais, dit-il en souriant, mais je me fiche de lui. Tant qu'il ne fait pas exploser la base, c'est le plus important... Parce même d'ici, il va m'entendre !

Tous sourires, ils retrouvaient un peu du vrai Mckay hargneux et bien vivant.

-Vous nous manquez beaucoup Rodney, fit Teyla.

-Vous aussi, mais maintenant je vis ici et je suis heureux de pouvoir m'occuper de ma petite puce...

Il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie contre son épaule. Il la réveilla doucement puis l'a pris dans ses bras pour aller la coucher.

Quand il revint, il vit Madison dans le salon entrain de regarder un dessin animé.

-Sinon, tout se passe bien, à la base ?

-Oui, pas d'attaques de Wraiths ni de Réplicateurs. C'est le calme plat, répondit John en souriant.

-J'ai présenté un nouveau partenaire commercial, et tout le monde est ravi des échanges.

-C'est bien... Pas trouver de E2PZ, je suppose.

-Malheureusement non... Mais on ne désespère pas, fit John en souriant. On nous a apporté par contre deux nouveaux réacteurs à Naquada, du coup on a pu augmenter la puissance du bouclier tout en étant occulter.

-Bien.

Rodney resta quelques instants silencieux, puis demanda en regardant ses anciens coéquipiers :

-Qui me remplace ?

Le silence s'abattit. Teyla et John baissèrent les yeux.

-Encore personne, fit Ronon... Mais le Dr Weir, veut nous mettre quelqu'un à notre retour.

-Bien, c'est le mieux, il faut une nouvelle tête pensante, dans l'équipe... Sinon, elle va partir à la dérive, dit-il en souriant.

Il vit John faire une grimace et son sourire se fana.

-John, soyez raisonnable... Il le faut...

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je ne peux plus être là pour sauver vos fesses si vous tombez sur un bidule Ancien ou autres !

Jeanny et Kaleb, regardaient le dialogue silencieusement.

-Je ne suis plus là ! Et vous devez vous y faire !

John resta muet quelques secondes puis attaqua mais sur autre chose.

-Tout comme vous ! Fit-il méchamment, en sous entendant autre chose, désespérer de le voir dans cet état.

Rodney le regarda surpris, puis son regard devint dure.

-C'est un coup bas ! Dit-il en se levant.

Rodney s'en alla et quitta la maison précipitamment.

-Colonel ! Fit Teyla outrée. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?!

-Je sais ce que je fais.

-Vous êtes sûr John ? Demanda Jeanny quelque peu en colère.

-Oui. S'il crève pas l'abcès maintenant cela risque d'être pire... J'ai appris à le connaître et je sais comment il réagit.

-Sheppard a raison, fit Ronon.

Kaleb, remarqua alors en entrant dans le salon qu'il manquait les clés de voiture de Rodney.

-Il est parti...

-Jeanny, donnez moi s'il vous plait son adresse.

Elle le regarda avec encore de la colère, mais lui donna qu'en même l'adresse.

John demanda à Teyla et Ronon, de rester, qu'il lui parlerai. Il prit la voiture, entra l'adresse dans le GPS et alla jusqu'à chez son ami.

Le 4x4 était bien là. Il se gara et avança vers la maison. De la vitre, il vit Rodney contre le mur du salon. Il entra dans la maison sans bruit et l'observa quelques instants. Rodney se retenait de pleurer. Il regardait une photo, mais n'arrivait pas à pleurer, alors que son visage montrait toute la douleur de cette perte.

-Rodney, fit-il avec douceur en se montrant enfin.

L'homme le regarda, la douleur et la colère se mêlaient dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi, vous avez fait ça !

-Pour vous aidez..., dit-il en s'approchant.

-Mais bien sûr, fit durement. Cela vous plait de poignarder les gens en agonis ?!

-Non, fit l'autre en s'accroupissant... Mais tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous, même Amy...

-...

-Vous lui mentez... Elle n'est pas bête, elle le voit mais ne dit rien, elle reste forte pour vous, elle aussi...

Il vit alors les yeux de Rodney se rougirent un peu plus.

-Rodney, vous devez pleurer votre compagne... Ne pas le faire vous ronge de l'intérieur... Amy a besoin de vous plus que tout, vous devez être serein, pas sur les nerfs...

-...

-Ne gardez pas tout en vous, dit-il en voyant une larme glisser sur la joue de son ami. Pleurer vous fera du bien... On ne vous demande pas de ne pas penser à elle, mais gardez les bons souvenirs et dites vous qu'une part de Diane est en Amy...

Les larmes se multiplièrent. John s'installa près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Lâchez la pression Rodney... Lâchez-vous mon ami...

Et il sentit Rodney se relâcher. Le scientifique pleura un long moment s'accrochant à John comme à une bouée de sauvetage. John lui caressait le dos tout en resserrant sa prise sur son ami. Le voir dans cet état de détresse lui faisait mal et lui même versait des larmes mais silencieuses.

La photo que Rodney tenait quelques minutes avant, était à présent par terre. C'était une photo de Diane et lui. John jugea que c'était une très belle femme et que cela avait été du gâchis qu'elle soit morte, mais une part de lui la remerciait égoïstement d'avoir laissé Rodney vivre son rêve et d'avoir pu le connaître. Rodney était son meilleur ami et depuis quelques temps son confident, et maintenant que Rodney n'était plus sur Atlantis, la vie,... sa vie était morne. Il aimait les joutes verbales avec le scientifique et depuis un mois bientôt, il y avait se manque. Rodney était même plus que son meilleur ami, il le considérait comme un frère. Depuis six ans presque, ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre tout en protégeant les autres. Et maintenant, ils étaient séparés pour la bonne cause, mais causant un vide surtout en John.

Au bout d'un moment, Rodney se calma, et épuisé, il s'endormit dans les bras de John. Ce dernier, l'allongea avec douceur puis sortit de la maison afin d'appeler Jeanny.

« Famille Miller, j'écoute ! »

-Jeanny c'est John...

« Alors? »

-Il était bien à sa maison... Je crois qu'il va aller mieux maintenant... Il s'est enfin laissé aller à son chagrin...

« C'est vrai ? »

-Oui. Il dort pour l'instant. J'attends un peu avant de le réveiller... Et Amy ?

« Elle vient de se réveiller et elle le cherchait... Je lui ai dit que Rodney avait besoin d'être un peu seul parce qu'il était triste... Elle a comprit pourquoi... Teyla la console en attendant que Rodney revienne... »

-Ok...

« John... »

-Oui ?

« Merci pour ce que vous avez fait... »

-C'est normal Jeanny... On sera de retour dans une heure environ.

Et il raccrocha puis retourna auprès de son meilleur ami. Rodney était sur la voie de la guérison du cœur.

_**TBC...**_

_**Alors cela vous a plus ? J'espère que oui. **_

_**Normalement je mettrais moins de temps pour écrire la suite, mais comme j'ai d'autres histoires en cours sur Naruto, il faut que je répartisse un peu mon travail sur chaque histoire.**_

_**Donc je vous dis à dans quelques semaines pour la suite de l'histoire.**_

_**Bisous.**_


End file.
